La cornea abusada, aliens y el pene de tucker
by Dlaymei
Summary: ¿Quien hubiera pensado que las paranoias de Tweek podrían alguna vez beneficiar a Craig Tucker?


Mis primeras palabras en un fic de este fandom… debo decir algo inteligente e inspirador… ¡Axila cojonuda!... ._. ..mejor pasemos al fic…

* * *

**Disclaimer:** South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone… ¿Escribí bien sus nombres?

* * *

Craig y Tweek caminaban lentamente en dirección a la casa del rubio. Esto sucedió por varias razones: tweek tenía miedo de que la araña a la que piso tuviera una familia vengativa que viniera a por él para envenenarlo, por lo que pidió a su amigo que le acompañara. Lo que él no sabía era que Craig habría ido con el de todos modos aunque no se lo hubiera pedido. Ambos caminaban lentamente por sugerencia del mayor, el cual lo único que quería era pasar más tiempo con el chico que le robaba el aliento. Así de simple.

Tweek miraba de soslayo a su acompañante, tan leves eran sus movimientos que parecían otros más de sus constantes temblores. El perfil de Craig le llamaba la atención. Su mirada neutra al punto de llegar a la indiferencia, su andar seguro, despreocupado, pero no por eso suelto. El hecho de que era más alto que él. Para Tweek, Craig era sumamente atractivo, además que representaba una figura de seguridad, un refugio donde esconderse de sus miedos y pesadillas _que eran totalmente reales y con un fundamento totalmente valido, porque tweek estaba completa y totalmente cuerdo, y bien sabe todas las veces que dijo totalmente. _

Craig pestañeo durante varios segundos, al abrir los ojos repitió el acto y se froto con la muñeca. Tweek le observó detenidamente, sin dejar de caminar.

Seguramente algo le molestaba en sus ojos, podría ser alguna basurita atrevida que volando se atrevió a mancillar la cornea del más alto o… ¡ERAN UNOS GUSANOS QUE LE RASCABAN DESDE ADENTRO PORQUE QUERÍAN SALIR A LA SUPERFICIE! ¡Y ESTABAN UBICADOS EN EL CEREBRO DE CRAIG, ALIMENTANDOSE DE ÉL Y CONTROLANDO TODOS SUS MOVIMIENTOS! ¡GAH! ¡PROBABLEMENTE SON PARASITOS INYECTADOS POR ALIENS QUE PLANEAN DOMINAR LA HUMANIDAD UTILANDO A LOS MEJORES ESPECIMENES PARA LOGRAR SU COMETIDO! ¡OH JESUCRISTO! ¡Y CRAIG ESTARÁ CIEGO POR LOS GUSANOS QUE SE COMEN SUS OJOS A LA VEZ QUE SEDUCE A GENTE IMPORTANTE PARA GANARSE UN PUESTO EN LOS ALTOS MANDOS! ¡ACK! Y ESTOS ALIENS SON TOTALMENTE INTELIGENTES POR LO TATNO YA SE HAN ENTERADO DE QUE TWEEK CONOCE SUS SECRETO Y AHORA IRAN POR ÉL! ¡ARGH! ¡LO MATARAN PERO SU ESPIRITU ESTARÁ TAN AFLIGIDO QUE VOLVERÁ A LA VIDA Y ATORMENTARA A SUS AMIGOS! ¡Y VENDRAN UNOS CAZADORES DE FANTASMAS Y LE ATRAPARAN! ¡GAH! ¡Y POR HABER SIDO UN FANTASMA MALO Y NO HABER SIDO MORMON LO ENVIARAN AL INFIERNO Y TENDRÁ QUE VER A DAMIEN VIOLARSE A PIP POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD COMO CASTIGO POR SUS CONSTANTES TENDENCIAS Y PENSAMIENTOS HOMOSEXUALES CON EL QUE SERÁ EL PRESIDENTE DE MUNDO, EL CUAL ESTARÁ SIENDO CONTROLAO POR LOS EXTRATERRESTRES, Y CRAIG AL SER TAN IMPORTANTE SE OLVIDARA POR COMPLETO DE ÉL! ¡ACK! ¡EL NO QUIERE QUE CRAIG SE OLVIDE DE ÉL! ¡TIENE QUE ELIMINAR A LOS GUSANOS A COMO DE LUGAR! ¿Pero como…? ¡LOS GUSANOS QUIEREN A LOS MEJORES ESPECIMENES POR LO TANTO TIENEN QUE SER GUAPOS E INTELIGENTES! ¡NECESITA ALGO QUE HAGA QUE CRAIG SE VUELVA ESTUPIDO AHORA MISMO!... ¡NO PUEDE SER COINCIDENCIA DE QUE LAS ZORRAS DE LA ESCUELA SEAN TAN TONTAS! ¡DEBE SER POR EL SEXO! ¡EL SEXO VUELVE A LA GENTE ESTUPIDA!

-¡Gah! ¡Craig!- gritó tweek abalanzándose arriba de su amigo y haciendo a ambos caer entre los arbustos. Craig le miró arqueando las cejas, sorprendido. Tweek estaba decidido a salvarlo, sin importar que.-¡T-tengamos sexo ahora! ¡Gah! ¡M-muchas veces!

-¿Qué?

Tweek aprisiono la mano de Craig entre las suyas y lo arrastro por las calles (literalmente) en dirección a su casa, la nariz de Craig sangraba dejando un caminito carmesí delgado por donde iba pasando. Tweek pensó que era por culpa de los gusanos que estaban destrozándolo por dentro, no porque desde la posición de Craig se tuviera una excelente vista del trasero del rubio paranoico mientras corría.

Craig no sabía qué coño estaba pasando, pero no era estúpido. Si Tweek quería salvarle teniendo sexo, el lo único que podía hacer era entregarse a su salvador para que le hiciera _cosas_ a su gusto con tal de salvar su vida y la de todo el mundo. O al menos eso fue lo que Craig dijo al enterarse del porque de su situación.

* * *

Ni yo entendí, quería escribir Crenny y termine con un Creek. ._. ¡Esto fue taaaaaaan corto! ¡Igual no puedo creer que perdí mi virginidad del fandom de south park :D!


End file.
